Of various video game units installed in an amusement facility, some have memory devices such as a RAM and ROM wherein a video game program played on the game unit is stored. By setting another memory device, or by changing the program stored therein, various games can be played on the same unit.
On these game units is adhered a label indicating the playing instruction of the video game stored therein, and the player reads the label before starting the game. The label is necessary for the player to thoroughly understand the game. The label must be changed whenever the game program in the memory device is changed. The exchange of the labels becomes a burdensome operation when the game programs are frequently changed, the number of the game units in the facility is large, or when the manager of the game units must cover a long distance to reach the game units.